


And the Little One Said...

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [188]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael awakens to find each of his little brothers in his bed at various points throughout the night. Cuddling ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Little One Said...

Michael is roused by the presence of a warm body and several pairs of wings curled against his back. Adam is still sound asleep in his arms, just as he left him. He gently eases his arm out from under his mate and soothes Adam when he starts to wake, then turns to face Lucifer.

 

“I had a nightmare,” Lucifer confesses before Michael has a chance to talk. “And Sam and Gabe were asleep and you were too but I figured-” He’s silenced by the light press of a finger against his lips.

 

“Shh,” Michael shushes him, taking Lucifer into his arms. “It’s ok. Everything is going to be alright. You’re safe now. You’re here with me, and nothing is going to hurt you ever again,” he promises. He knows Lucifer doesn’t like speaking of his nightmares, and he rarely presses.

 

Lucifer nods, looking very small in the faint moonlight. “I’m sorry to have woken you, but-”

 

“No but’s,” Michael says, quiet but firm. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Lucifer whispers. He snuggles into his big brother, then shivers. “I was so scared...”

 

“Yes, Luka, but you’re not frightened anymore, are you?”

 

“No,” Lucifer answers. “You’re gonna keep all the scary dreams away, right?”

 

“Don’t I always?” Michael asks, closing his eyes once more. “Sleep now, brother.”

 

And Lucifer does.

 

~

 

When Michael wakes up the second time, it’s to two voices quietly arguing with one another on the far side of the bed and the clock informs him it’s 03:24 with its large blue numerals. It blinks to 03:25, and he checks to make sure Adam is still sleeping before disentangling himself from the blankets and crawling over to where Gabriel and Lucifer are still whisper fighting.

 

“Both of you, hush,” he orders gently. “Lucifer, you tell me what happened first, quietly, then we’ll hear what Gabriel has to say, ok?”

 

“Why does he always get to go first?” Gabriel whines.

 

“Because I’m older,” Lucifer responds in a tone that is definitely not appropriate for 3:26 in the morning.

 

“Lucifer, please.”

 

“Fine,” Lucifer sighs. “Gabriel was yelling at me for leaving the room.”

 

“Only because I had a nightmare that you left and then you were gone!” Gabriel whisper-shouts.

 

“Gabriel, how about you _quietly_ tell us your side of the story,” Michael suggests.

 

Gabriel’s blush is visible even in the faint light. “I had a bad dream,” Gabriel says. “That’s it. Nothing more.”

 

“And you came here,” Michael prompts.

 

“Yes, of course I came here. Where else could Lucifer have gone at this hour?”

 

Lucifer shrugs, but Michael just holds out his arms. Gabriel accepts the invitation and crawls into his brother’s lap. “He could have just woken me up,” Gabriel grumbles.

 

“Gabe, he was scared,” Michael chastises. “You wanted your big brother when you were scared, right?”

 

Gabriel harrumphs. “I suppose.”

 

Michael lies down with Gabriel and Lucifer follows their lead, snuggling into their cuddle pile and sighing in contentment, all anger dissipated. Michael drapes his wings over them and smiles as they fall asleep. He takes a moment to be quietly grateful for all he has, then allows himself to slip into sleep’s warm embrace.

 

~

 

It’s almost daybreak when Michael awakens once more. There isn’t any new presence in his bed to alert him to a welcome intruder, nor is there any squabbling. There’s just a slight, barely-there sense of being needed somewhere, or by someone, and when he looks up, Castiel is in the doorway, clutching a stuffed animal and hesitating between leaving and staying.

 

“Hey, Cas,” he calls.

 

Castiel jumps, as if he hadn’t expected to be noticed. “Um... Hi,” he says, rather shyly. “I had a bad dream.”

 

“You and everyone, it seems. Come,” he beckons.

 

There is still room in the bed for one more, and Castiel finds a space between Michael and Adam to curl up into. Adam is roused by the action, and laughs gently when he sees the angels strewn in various positions of rest in his bed.

 

“Looks like someone had a bad dream,” he says, addressing Cas, who nods. Adam smiles. “Don’t worry. Mika and I are both experts at scaring away scary dreams.”

 

Castiel lets Adam wrap his arms around him and, content, drifts slowly back asleep.

 

~

 

When Sam and Dean each awaken in empty beds, they know exactly where their missing angels went off to. They meet each other at the doorway to Adam and Michael’s room. Both of them are clutching mugs of coffee, black, no sugar, and both of them are debating whether or not to leave their angels and their little brother to their cuddle pile or to join in.

 

The decision is made when Michael’s eyes open to meet theirs. There’s no more room on the bed, but there is room enough in all of their hearts, so room is made.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just some brotherly shenanigans, hopefully to be followed by more soon!


End file.
